1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door or a window, and more particularly to a covering device for a door or a window, and a coupling module of the covering device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, there are many openings in a building for people walking through, ventilation, or for light coming into the building. Take an opening on the exterior wall for example, a window usually is installed in the opening to open or close the opening, isolating heat, or shading. Except the window, a window covering should be installed in the opening. The conventional window covering is firmly mounted on the wall besides the opening. Sometime the window covering is needed to be cleaned. It is not an easy job to take the covering off from the wall once the window covering is mounted.